Forever and Always
by theMCRgirl17
Summary: a Frerard oneshot. Don't like? THEN DON'T READ! SIMPLE! so. ya. here.


A/N: Just a frerard one shot i wrote on the plane trip to DC last week xD So, enjoy.

(Frank is 6, Gerard is 7, and Mikey is 4)

"Pwetty Pwetty Pweeeasse Mommy!" Little 6 year old Frank Iero begged his mother to let his best friends Mikey and Gerard Way to stay over night.

"WITH A UNICORN AND SWUSHIES ON TOP!" 4 year old Mikey bounced up and down, up and down, up and down as he, too, begged. Gerard, who had been attempting the puppy dog pout for what felt like forever, gave in to his mothers simple, yet horrifying request. He had to sing Peter Pan. Or else they would have to go home.

"Fine! I'll do it." he huffed and blew the black hair out of his eyes. His mother smiled and looked at Mrs. Iero and mouthed something that none of the three boys could understand. As Gerard began his solo and the dance, Mikey looked at Frank, who _claimed to be _a pro at reading lips.

"Fwank, what did she say?" Mikey asked.

"uh...she said Theres No More Food." Frank nodded. Truth is, he wasn't sure what Mrs. Way had said, but he tried his best. Even pros make mistakes.

"Woah..." Mikey stared in amazement, eyes big.

"There. I'm done. Now can we stay over Mommy. Please?" Gerard had finished the song and was on his knees like a beggar asking for a penny.

"Oh alright sweetheart." She ruffled his hair and hugged her two sons. "I'll be back with your stuff. Okay?" She smiled and walked out the door, returning soon with two small backpacks filled with PJ's, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and some small action figures that Gerard was very over protective of, but he let Frank play with them. Mikey on the other hand, he had to keep an eye on.

"Bye mommy! Don't forget you need to get more food." Mikey looked over at Frank and smiled. Before Mrs. Way could respond to the strange comment, Frank jumped in.

"Hey! Wanna see my room?" The boys had been either playing outside or watching cartoons all day, and didn't have the time to actually see Franks bedroom. Gerard grinned.  
"YA! Come on Mikes!" The older Way grabbed the younger's arm and followed Frank as Mrs. Way left the house.

**~*time lapse*~**

"Okay boys. Time to get your jammies on and your teeth brushed and get to bed!" Mrs. Iero sang from the doorway of the small living room, where the three were sitting on a blanket watching Scooby-Doo reruns. All heads turned to face her.

"RU RO! RUN!" Gerard was the first to get up and run, followed by Frankie.  
"COMING RAGGY!" He mimicked Scooby as he ran. Then Mikey got up.  
"SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOOO!"

Mrs. Iero laughed at the imitations and ran after them.

**_6 years later... (Frank is 12, Gerard is 13 and Mikey is 10.)_**

"Hello?" Gerards voice rang through the phone.

"Gerard? Can I, uh, ask you something?" Frank placed it on speaker and set the phone on his bed, afraid it would slip out of his hands due to sweaty palms.

"Ya sure Frankie. Best friends since Kindergarten, remember? So, whats up." He laughed.

"Uh, how do you know if you're truly in love with somebody?"

There was a brief silence.  
"Well Frank, let me think. You never did have the easiest questions... uh. Well I suppose that you can never stop thinking about them, and all you ever want to do is see them and hear their voice. You could do anything for them. Why?" his voice gained a bit of hope.

"Well, I'm kinda in love with someone but I'm afraid if I tell them it will ruin our friendship...y'know?"

"Ya...I know the feeling..." You could almost hear the disappointment in his voice.

"so, what do I do?" Frank said.

"Just tell them. Go up to them and say "I love you". Simple as that."

"Uh, okay. Well I gotta go do something now Gee. Thanks."  
"No problem. See ya." Gerard sighed and set his phone on the bedside table.

He sat up and rested his head in his hands. _I'm too late... My Frankie is taken already... _He mumbled under his breath, even though he was alone in his room and no one could hear him over the Smashing Pumpkins that was blaring. Gerard felt tears filling eyes and mentally slapped himself before the doorbell rang upstairs.

"MIKEY! GET THE DOOR!" He groaned.

"DUDE! NO! YOU GET IT!" He shouted back. Rolling his eyes he stomped up the stairs, not in the mood to greet a girl scout trying to sell a box of cookies. _I'll just tell them to buzz off. _ He thought as he opened the door, but instead of a girl in a girl scout uniform and a wagon of cookies, he saw a little 12 year old Frank in his doorway.

"Frank...? What are you-?" Frank interrupted Gerard mid-sentence by crashing his lips to Gerards, quickly pulling away.

"I love you." He whispered before turning and running down the road. Gerard tried to yell after him, but found that he lost his words. Luckily Gerard knew just where Frank was going. Following a gut instinct that something was wrong, he ran after Frank.

"FRANK! FRANK!" He yelled, whirling around, looking for the 12 year old in the woods. "WHERE ARE YOU!" He continued to shout until he lost his voice, and event then he persisted to find the boy. He could be anywhere.

"Gerard...?" Gerard followed the sobbing voice to a small creek. Frank was sitting near the water, holding in his right hand a small kitchen knife. A knife... "Please. Go."  
"Give me the knife Frank."  
"Go Gerard, just leave me here!"  
"No." Gerard refused to move.  
"You have to leave, Gee. Its better off this way." Frank raised the knife up to hist chest and took a deep, shaky breath.  
"NO! NO I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE!" Gerard screamed at the top of his lungs, straining his vocal cords and swatted the knife out of his hands before it made contact.  
"WHY NOT?" Frank screamed back, sobbing.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO!" Gerard pulled Frank towards him and kissed him. It was full of passion and love and it was the most magical thing they ever experienced.

"You...do?" Franks breathing slowed and the tears stopped.

"Yes..." Gerard let out a small laugh, and pulled Franks head to his chest. "I would never let you die."  
"I love you too." Frank smiled.

"Good to know. Now, lets get home.. because I'm not sure if you noticed yet, but its still raining..." Gerard laughed again. Frank laughed too this time.

"You got it Geebear."  
"Geebear?"  
"ya. It fits..."  
"Cute, Franklin."  
"HEY!" Frank stopped.

"JUST KIDDING!" Gerard sang as he skipped through the woods. "RACE YA TO THE HOUSE!"

_**10 years later... (Frank is 22 and Gerard is 23)**_

_****_"Wake up sleeping beauty..." Frank kissed the top of Gerards forehead.  
"mmm..what...?" Gerard rolled over and looked into Frank's eyes.

"Time to get up." Frank giggled. The two had been a pair for 10 years, soon to be 11 in 3 days.

"Nah.." He yawned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Oh...okay. I see how it is... I guess we'll have to put off the plans for tonight..." Frank smirked.

"I'M UP!" Gerard sat up so fast he rolled out of the bed and landed with a loud THUMP on the ground. Frank crawled and peered over the side of the bed.

"Nice one, geebear. Hows the weather down there?" He laughed and held out his hand to help Gerard up. But instead of getting up, Gerard pulled him down.

"See for yourself! HA!" He cackled and yanked him down. Frank sat up and glared at Gerard.  
"Don't make me cancel our special plans." Frank raised an eyebrow and watched as Gerard got up to take a shower.

"Ugh. Fine." And the door shut behind him. Frank let his head fall back on the floor.

_Its been 10 years... and nothing. _Frank closed his eyes, for what he thought to be a few minutes. _When will he- _

"I'm done." Gerard walked in, wearing old faded jeans and no shirt.

"Hey, Gee, can I ask you something important?"  
"Hold on. I have something I want to say first." Gerard reached under the bed and bulled out a small velvet box. He bit his lip as he opened it, revealing a black ring with a gold band around it. Engraved on it was "Forever and Always". Frank looked up into Gerards sparkling hazel eyes.

"Isn't that a Taylor Swift song..."  
"Uh.. ya. So, will you, y'know, marry me?" Gerard asked, blushing.

"Dude. Thats the dumbest question ever." Frank frowned. Gerards face fell and he started to turn away. "OF COURSE I WILL!" and Frank flung himself onto Gerard. Gerard was taken by surprise, but embraced the moment.

"Really?"  
"Noooo I'm covering you in kisses for no reason. Silly." Frank joked and slid the ring onto his finger, and held his hand up, observing. "perfect."

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Gerard asked.

"What? Oh. that." Frank kissed Gerard. "thats not important anymore..."

A/N: OKAY! Ya... last thing I will post for a few weeks. I'm going to California ;D yay! So, i hope you enjoyed my first ever one shot... so... ya. ya thats it.. i think..  
THIS IS CRASH FIRE SIGNIN' OFF! HAHA SEEEE YA!


End file.
